


The Embrace of the Ocean

by owlaholic68



Series: D&D In-Universe Literature [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, Pirates, Romance Novel, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Tropes, in-universe fiction, my players made me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Excerpts from the newly released, critically acclaimed romance mystery novel by the anonymous erotic author J.J.When two lovers are faced with an unjust murder accusation, how will they resolve the situation and save their newfound love?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: D&D In-Universe Literature [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129931
Kudos: 2





	The Embrace of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> My D&D players begged me to write this in-fiction novel released by an NPC author. So I gave in.

**Chapter Two: A Dilemma**

“Whatever shall we do?” Juneau paces around his studio, wringing his hands and feeling as if the room was stiflingly hot. “There – there’s no question of you going outside, of course, but you must return to your ship immediately and – and set off-”

“My sails,” Jin reminds him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Juneau continues to pace. “But – but imagine if the guard were to find you!”

“I’d be hanged without trial. That's the fate of pirates.” Jin’s voice is flat like he almost doesn’t care.

The room blurs as Juneau’s eyes fill with tears. He’s only known this rough corsair for a day, but the thought of something so awful happening turns his stomach. He collapses upon his weaving stool and buries his head in a handkerchief.

“Oh Juneau…” Jin kneels in front of him. Juneau’s one-night pirate lover takes his chin in his hand and wipes away the tears on his bright red skin, his other hand stroking through Juneau’s hair and brushing the bases of his conical ridged horns there. “Don’t carry on like that. We’ll think of something.”

Juneau nods. His chest still hurts and he can’t seem to fully stop crying, but at least his childish sobs taper off into a few hyperventilating breaths so he can calm down enough to think.

“I – I’d better start on your sails.” He swipes the edge of his shirt sleeve under his eyes. “The sooner I get those finished, the – the sooner you can get out of here.”

“That’s right.” Jin smiles. The early morning sunlight from the window makes the many piercings on his long elven ears glitter and shimmer. That shine hops over to his oddly light grey eyes, across his tan skin.

With substantive effort, Juneau tears his eyes away. _I don’t actually want you to leave,_ he considers confessing. But what a silly fool he is, falling in love after one night together.

Enough with such ridiculous thoughts: time to weave.

While he works, Juneau considers their terrible situation with a clear head: there was a murder last night at the docks. A figure that guards thought looked like Jin was seen near the scene.

But that could have been any elf, couldn’t it? Guards in this area were predominantly human and did not possess the keen sight that could distinguish one elf from another in the dark. If one was to wear a similar hat and coat as Jin, or was to disguise their features using a glamour, then it would be ridiculously easy to pose as him for such a terrible deed.

All they would need was the evidence. The proof that would clear Jin’s name.

The idea that they could find such evidence buoys Juneau’s spirits. He weaves for the entire day, breaking only briefly to take a small lunch of bread, cheese, and carrots before continuing his essential work. Even an excellent weaver would take days to make such large sails of such fine weave quality.

Dinnertime is leftover stew from last night’s dinner. Chunks of stale bread are dunked in the soup to soften them enough for consumption.

Jin seems bored. He’d spent all day inside browsing Juneau’s books, tidying up the studio, and napping. For a pirate used to a life of adventure on the open ocean, it must have been dreadfully boring.

To lift his spirits, Juneau coaxes him into a game of cards in which he loses pathetically as he never seems to entirely grasp the rules. That, and Jin is probably cheating in some way.

But soon enough night falls. It is nearly time to extinguish their candles as to not draw undue attention for staying up too late in this quiet part of town inhabited by mostly spinsters and grandparents. But a problem arises when Juneau starts to lay blankets on the floor for himself to sleep in.

“You take the bed,” Jin quietly suggests. “I’ve slept on worse floors.”

“Nonsense, you’re my guest! You must sleep in the bed, I insist upon it!”

Jin’s mouth crooks into a smile. He reaches out and pinches Juneau’s cheek. “Don’t get so worked up about it such a silly thing, little tomato. I’ll sleep on the floor. Really, it’s fine.”

Juneau pouts, successfully drawn completely off track. “Tomato?”

“You look like one when you get all huffy. Round and cute and red.” Jin’s eyes are twinkling with mischief. “Good enough to eat.”

“I – you – Jin!” Juneau is at a loss for words. His face burns. “You are most uncivil, teasing me so!”

Jin smirks and gives Juneau’s cheek one last squeeze before releasing it. “Really, though, we’re both being very fucking stupid. Your bed is big enough for us to both share.”

Now Juneau’s face must really be dark. _“Share a bed?!?”_ He squeaks in indignation. “How improper! We’ve only just met!”

“Oh, you. You had no problem doing it last night. What’s wrong with it now?” Jin sits upon the edge of aforementioned bed. “Or is it just that you have to get railed before you’ll do it?”

“No!” Juneau feels like he’s going to cry again from humiliation. “Fine!” He turns his back and undresses to his knee-length linen undershirt. When he turns back around, Jin has done the same.

Avoiding his lover’s eyes, Juneau approaches the bed. Jin watches him. The pirate keeps his hands to himself and simply watches Juneau climb under the blankets.

The bed is barely big enough for both of them to sleep back-to-back without touching. Juneau keeps his back turned and his body curled up into a little ball to avoid as much accidental contact as possible. His long tufted Tiefling tail is curled around his own ankle. However, he is of a stout build and he keeps brushing Jin’s hip with his own.

Only the sound of their breathing breaks the night silence. Jin shifts and the old thrifted bed squeaks.

After what feels like an hour, Juneau finally relaxes and slightly uncurls. He peeks over his shoulder to see Jin laying on his back with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest, which is moving up and down slowly.

Instead of giving in to the temptation to stare at his pirate lover, Juneau turns back and falls asleep after many more hours of tension.

He wakes to the feeling of arms around him.

In an idiotic moment of early-morning disorientation, the sensation startles him awake. He jerks up to a sitting position, realizing that during the night their positions had shifted and they had ended up facing each other, Juneau curled up in Jin’s taller embrace.

Jin snaps awake at Juneau’s sudden movement, his hand moving under the pillow to draw a knife before realizing the danger was merely emotional. The sun is not yet up. Jin grumbles and lays back down, extending one arm to beckon Juneau to do the same.

“It’s too fucking early to fuss,” he grumbles. “Come here.”

 _It’s improper,_ Juneau wants to protest, but it really is too early in the morning. He lays back down as far away as he can on the small bed.

Jin’s arm goes around him again and tugs him close, Juneau’s back to Jin’s firm chest. Juneau squeaks at the manhandling.

Something inside him stirs at the proximity. His face heats up; what is it about Jin that is making him react like this? He squirms to get more comfortable, the linen of his shirt rubbing him in all of the right ways at the most wrong time.

“Must you wiggle like a little worm?” Jin mumbles in his ear. His legs wrap around Juneau’s thighs and hips to keep him still. “You are way too fucking energetic.”

The new pressure, unexpected as it is, startles Juneau into letting out a small moan. He slaps a hand over his own mouth, embarrassment starting to take root in his stomach.

“Oh?” Jin’s smile is evidence in his voice. “Oh, Juneau, you should have something sooner if you were experiencing difficulty that I could help with.”

Juneau frantically shakes his head. “Forget about it,” he whispers. “I don’t need your help. It – it’s nothing.”

“Is it?” Jin’s hand slides down his waist, gliding down his hips, before hitching Juneau’s shirt up. “May I?”

Always the gentleman. Juneau decides that fuck it, they already slept together once. What hurt could a second time do?

“Y-Yeah,” he stammers. “Go ahead.” His voice is breathy and soft like a heroine of a stage play. He curls the fingers of one hand in his bedsheets when Jin enthusiastically accepts his invitation.

Their first time was a breakneck wildfire. This time is a banked fire, coals slowly spreading warmth like heat spreading through Juneau’s gut. Jin ends up having to gag him with a nearby scrap of sailcloth because Juneau can’t stop making noise loud enough to wake the neighbors. But how is he to shut himself up when Jin insists upon curling around him sideways and fucking him so maddeningly slowly and gently? How can one resist the temptation to shriek their lover’s name during such throes of passion? How is it that Jin is restraining himself to making only small grunts?

It’s not _fair_ how Jin can unravel Juneau into little bitty whimpering pieces. It’s not _fair_ what his hands do, what his body does, what his slick fingers curling around Juneau can accomplish. It’s just not _fair_ how quickly he makes Juneau turn into a puddle, how his teasing draws Juneau to a breaking point without hardly breaking a sweat himself.

The horrible unfairness of it all pushes Juneau to yank out his makeshift gag as soon he’s composed himself. He gives as good as he got, head halfway under the covers and Jin’s dick halfway down his throat. His pirate lover’s hands are in his long unkempt hair, requesting without demanding, his nails scraping Juneau’s scalp and painfully clenching, accidentally preventing Juneau from avoiding an eventual mess that leaves him sputtering and coughing.

But any discomfort fades when Jin pulls him close to kiss him with passion akin to the previous night’s encounter.

A one-night event this was not, Juneau realizes. A lump of affection coalesces in his chest. How in the Gods’ names was he going to let Jin go once his sails were finished, once his pirate love raises anchor and leaves his life forever?

Whatever will he do when that day comes?


End file.
